


Hasty Judgments

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Breakup, False Assumptions, Gen, Jim dishes out the verbal smackdown, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Uhura break Up. Everyone thinks it's Jim's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick 2 chapter fic I've had laying around and never posted.

It all started after Spock and Uhura broke up, suddenly and unexpectedly. Jim was surprised, but it appeared to be fairly amicable and Spock assured him they would continue to perform their duties with efficiency. 

So the captain was stunned when both Chekov and Sulu refused to spar with him, giving perfectly good excuses in rather cold tones. "I'm sure you'll be able to find something to do tonight, Captain." Sulu walked off, leaving a puzzled Kirk staring after him. 

Scotty blew him off for Poker night, saying he had some adjustments to make in the engine room. Even Bones was acting weird. Acting coldly around him, jabbing him extra hard with his vaccine hypos and mumbling about "dam captains who can't keep it in their pants." "What did I do now, Bones?" Jim asked, genuinely perplexed. "Don't act like you don't know, Jim.", was all the doctor would say, frowning furiously. He kicked him out of sickbay before Kirk could ask him just what in the heck he meant by that. 

The coldness towards him increased to a point where Jim was getting rather hurt by the snide comments and near-insubordination from more and more people as the story of whatever he did spread over the ship. Hardly anyone would sit with him in the mess hall anymore, not even Bones. It was like high school all over again! Spock of course, remained his usual stoic self. Calmly doing his job efficiently as ever, though occasionally his eyes showed a brief hint of regret, looking at Uhura. 

Ironically, Uhura seemed to be the only one NOT hostile to Jim. He approached her one day at lunch, ignoring the glares of his supposed friends. "Do you mind if I sit here, Lieutenant?" To his surprise, she didn't say no or shy away from him. "Not at all, Captain, have a seat." He sat down relieved and began to eat his lunch. He'd even chosen healthy foods in hopes of winning back Bones' favor. No luck. His friend was chatting up Scotty and most definitely ignoring him. 

"Having a rough day, Captain?" She asked, observing his hunched shoulders and weary expression. "A rough week, to be honest," he answered, staring at his plate. "My whole crew is mad at me and I have no idea why. I'm going to have to start writing them up if they don't stop this passive-aggressive BS. You wouldn't happen to know what this is all about, would you?" 

Uhura set her spoon down and sighed. She hadn't been nearly as perky lately, which was understandable, but she had held her head high and carried on through what had to be a painful time. Kirk always had admired her strength, though he had chosen all the wrong ways to express it. "I think I can guess," she said finally, "but I don't agree with it. They think you were the reason Spock and I broke up." Kirk's jaw dropped. "Is that why Bones hinted I can't control myself? Because I had a Sordid affair with my first officer?" 

She gave an apologetic shrug. "People love to gossip and find a tangible reason for a breakup that surprises them. Since you and Spock work closely and you have, well, a reputation, they assumed you two had become REALLY close." Kirk wasn't hungry anymore. His reputation. Of course. Yet, no one had thought to even ask him if he was interested in Spock that way. And his best friend.... "Do you believe it?" he asked Uhura, looking at her intently. He wanted to see if ONE person could give him the benefit of the doubt, and it would mean a lot coming from the woman who wouldn't tell him her first name. Uhura saw that determination and honesty in his eyes. A few years ago, she would have believed it wholeheartedly, but Jim wasn't the same person anymore and neither was she. Besides, even in his wilder days, Jim had never been known to come between a couple. 

"Honestly, Jim, I don't. Even if you were wanted Spock, You wouldn't do that to us. You've proven you deserve our trust. My trust. If they can't see that, maybe it is time for a few write ups. If I was in your shoes , I would have done it a long time ago." 

Jim gave a half-smile. It felt good to have earned her trust, considering how much he coveted it. But he wasn't going to go down that road. Not yet. 

" That means a lot to me, Uhura. I wish I could get Bones to remember that. He's so protective of Spock around me, it's like I cheated with YOU. Which is insulting to both of us, now that I think about it." 

"Doctor McCoy will come around. Spock has probably informed him of his error already and he's just too embarrassed to face you, yet."   
She gave him a friendly pat on the arm as they got up to dispose of their trays. "If you need to deliver a few dressing downs, I've got your back, Captain." He smiled back at her, a normal friendly smile without the flirtatious smirk that had so annoyed her. "And if you're in need of a friendly listening ear, I'm got two of them right ear." He tugged on his earlobe jokingly.   
"I'll keep that in mind, Captain." Uhura said, shaking her head at his antics. They both went back to their shift feeling a tiny bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk lays down the law.

The next morning at the command crew meeting Kirk laid down the law, not sparing any feelings. He could see the bored, suspicious, somewhat hostile faces that used to be so eager to discuss the details of missions with him, staring at him coolly. He steeled himself and put on his stern Captain voice. 

"Crew of the Enterprise, it appears that some event has occurred that has caused many of you to begin treating me with blatant disrespect, bordering on insubordination. Yet, none of you have even bothered to ask me if these mysterious allegations are true." 

He leveled a stare towards Bones, who looked decidedly uncomfortable. If this continues, I will be forced to issue reprimands that will go on your official records. If you have any evidence that I have conducted myself in a manner unbecoming an officer, I suggest you present it to Commander Spock. I want this mutinous attitude to stop. Is that clear?" "Yes, Captain," came the immediate reply. 

Jim relaxed and softened his voice a bit. "Guys, I can assure you that I have not had a hand in the end of any relationships recently. Do you seriously think I could do that to two people I respect and value so much? Give me a little credit, here. We've been through too much together to get split apart by some stupid rumors." He looked at Bones again, then Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, and Cupcake. They squirmed. Scotty looked guilty and Chekov looked like he wanted to drop through the floor. Then his gaze drifted to his communications officer. 

Uhura gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. "The fact that both the Commander and the Lieutenant are still speaking with me outside of duty shifts should tell you everything you need to know. Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Uhura do either of you want to add anything?" "Negative, Captain. Your explanation was truthful and sufficient." "Just one thing." "Go ahead, Lieutenant." 

Uhura stood up and turned to face her fellow crew members. "Even if it was anybody's business to know why we ended our relationship, you can't go looking for someone to throw blame on. Sometimes breakups aren't anybody's fault. And in this case, certainly not the captain's. You're his friends. He trusts you with his life. I'm sure he'd appreciate trust in return." She sat down again. "Thank You, Lieutenant." Kirk smiled brightly. "Now that we've got that over with, we'll move on to today's briefing." 

After the meeting broke up, there was plenty of groveling by shamefaced crew. Sulu said quietly, "I'm sorry for being an a-hole, Captain. You didn't deserve that."  
Kirk clapped him on the back, showing him it was accepted. Scotty stammered out a red-faced apology. "I don't know what possessed me to believe the stories, forgive me, Captain." Of course he was. Chekov also admitted his wrongdoing rather tearfully. "I won't let it happen again, Keptain Sir!" Only the coldest hearted person wouldn't melt at that puppy dog expression and Kirk certainly wasn't. 

"Bones," Kirk waited until everyone else had gone to address his best friend, who still couldn't look him in the eye. "Why?" He couldn't quite keep the hurt out f his voice. Bones had constantly defended him, believed in him, dragged him back from the dead, even, and how was he so easily swayed by this nonsense? 

"Jim...I don't know. I'm so disgusted with myself right now. I saw you and Spock hanging out and getting pretty close and I let my own experiences cloud my judgment." He hung his head. "Spock told me nothing's going on. And of course, Vulcans do not lie. The man looked downright horrified at the idea of dating someone so illogical." "Hey!" Kirk pretended to pout. Bones looked satisfied and continued. "But should know better. You're not a home wrecker." 

"Thanks, Bones. Just next time, talk to me first, okay?" He looked his friend in the eye, trying to express his need for communication. "Will do, Jim. You can be sure of that." They shook hands and went their separate ways: Jim to the Bridge and Bones to sickbay to deliver especially thorough physicals to certain gossiping ensigns that had thrown him of course.


End file.
